


Fermata

by Lunateaya



Category: Hush Hush Saga - Becca Fitzpatrick
Genre: A fanfic sequel that no one asked for, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angels, Angels vs. Demons, Basically my own sequel to the series, Canon Character Deaths(s), Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Guardian Angels, Heaven, Hell, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wasn't satisfied with the ending, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV First Person, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunateaya/pseuds/Lunateaya
Summary: It's been 4 years since Nora Grey won the war for the Nephilim race. 4 years after she became immortal in order to save her mother and herself... 4 years after she fell hard for Patch Cipriano, her fallen-guardian angel. She was living her "happily-ever-after" with the love of her life, just as they had planned. Things were supposed to be perfect for Nora Grey for the rest of eternity... Things were supposed to be easy again.While struggling to adjust to the concept of eternal life and luxury, strange things start to happen around her hometown of Coldwater, Maine. Nora—knowing the truth of supernatural existence—can't keep to herself and decides to investigate. It especially draws her attention when Patch seems to be involved with the strange cases around town but refuses to clue her in on what's going on. There was supposed to be no more secrets, no more lies… but when it comes to dealing with anything heaven related, things are never easy...When dealing with Heaven, there's always Hell to look out for.Something bigger than a petty slap-fight between Nephilim and Fallen Angels is brewing. And, no matter how much of a "happily-ever-after" ending Nora may think she wants, war seems to always want her more.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Nora Grey & Original Character(s), Patch Cipriano & Original Character(s), Patch Cipriano/Marcie Millar, Patch Cipriano/Nora Grey, Scott Parnell & Original Character(s), Scott Parnell/Vee Sky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I read the Hush Hush Saga in about a week and a half. I loved the series a lot but also thought it was really frustrating. It had a lot of potential with the plot and I found myself really unsatisfied with the ending. The fandom is really small and practically dead, so I had no fanfiction to read to make me feel better about the last 100 or so shitty pages of Finale. Soooooo~ I decided to write my own even though I don't think anyone will really read this. I didn't want to change anything with the canon story so I decided that I'd just make my own sequel series to make myself feel better about wasting a week and a half reading these books. 
> 
> Basically: I like Nora, I like Patch. Even though this series ended around 8 years ago, I wanted more of them... so I'm writing more of them.

##  Prologue

Coldwater, Maine

4 years ago

Pepper watched from the treeline that bordered the hills around the cemetery. Lumps littered the gravesite. Mangled, swollen corpses of fallen angels. Their skin turned to dust, drifting away due to the solemn breeze that blew across the battlefield. Like a blanket gently laid over their bodies. A blue fluid, devil craft, seeped from the carnage and flooded back into the earth. Back to hell. Where it belonged. 

Now that Pepper’s blackmailer, Dante, was gone—dead, thanks to Nora Grey—There was no need for Pepper to be scared anymore. He had only stayed in Coldwater, Maine to make sure that the war was over. That he was free. 

Just as quickly as relief washed over him, he was put on edge once more. He spotted the archangel amid the wrecked cemetery, speaking with Nora. Even from a distance, he could tell which angel was chatting to the young Nephilim. 

At the sight of him, Pepper wasted no more time to retreat into the wooded area above the cemetery. He wasn’t prepared to deal with the other, bigger, archangels just yet. Not after breaking into the secret files of heaven and stealing the feathers from them. Sure, it may have turned out to be in their favor in the end, but the betrayal probably still stung. If there was one thing that Pepper knew as fact, it was that the archangels knew how to hold grudges. 

No matter what, Pepper wouldn’t have his wings torn out.

By the time Pepper made it back to his living space—choosing to scurry back to his run-down motel room on foot—it was a little past noon. The battle between the fallen and their spawn had taken place at dawn. After seeing the archangel that was speaking to Nora after the battle, Pepper couldn’t let his guard down completely. He made sure he wasn’t followed by any Nephilim, archangel...or even Patch.

It wasn’t too strange to think that the last fallen angel would eventually come after him for vengeance. Pepper had left the feathers unprotected and bolted on the plan. He was a coward, from beginning to end. Pepper sighed to himself as he dug into his pockets to grab his motel key. Being on earth for so long was making him soft. Weak. He wasn’t planning on hanging out in heaven any time soon. But, the feeling of guilt that was slowly beginning to burn at his chest was disgusting. Irritating to a degree. 

Humans and their pesky emotions. Why would anyone want to feel guilt?

Pepper pushed past the threshold of his motel room and slammed the door behind him. Despite the sun being high in the sky by now, the room was cast in darkness due to the blackout curtains. The fumbling archangel gave another grunt of annoyance as he reached out to flip the light switch. 

“Don’t,” commanded a feminine voice from the back of the room. Pepper whirled, eyes wide and mouth agape. His gaze landed on the silhouette that perched itself at the edge of his untouched, ratty motel bed. 

“I would prefer to do business with as little light as possible,” A pair of bright red eyes began to glow. The mysterious shadow of darkness stood to full height and walked towards the center of the room. “I seem to have forgotten how bright sunlight is. You’d think it wouldn’t be so hard to adjust with the intense fires burning in hell and all—” 

“ _Demon._ ” Pepper breathed, smelling the sulfur-like stench that was rolling off the creature in waves. “ _How dare you—_ ” 

“Oh please,” the demon hissed back, waving a dismissive, red nail-tipped hand. She slowly edged away from the shadows, enough for Pepper to make out the curves of her figure through the darkness. “You’re not dumb enough to smite me. Not when there are archangels on your tail. Set off on a single blast and you’d be turning on a beacon for your location.” 

Pepper gritted his teeth, his lip curling up in a sneer. As cowardice as he may be, his angel instincts were still intact. But, she was right. The angelic power that was needed to cast a demon back into hell would draw the wrong type of attention towards him. The last thing he needed was to practically wave a white flag towards the archangels. 

The demon took a step closer, causing his skin to crawl with disgust. 

“ _What do you want?_ " Pepper asked through his teeth.

Any ounce of playfulness and sass that the demon had drained from the atmosphere. She finally stepped into view. Her platinum blond, shoulder-length hair was glittering in the scare amount of light. And her black, skin-tight pencil dress made the clunky, ruby red jewels that hung around her neck like a collar twinkle just as bright. 

Everything about the woman was glowing, Inviting…. Tempting. 

“You know Dante, correct?” The demon asked, making her way to the minifridge that sat next to the front door. Despite Pepper’s sudden burst of confidence mere moments before, he found himself tumbling away from the woman as she moved closer in. She had managed to push him deeper into the room and block the exit in only three strides. “He said he knew you.”

Her ruddy, polished platform pumps clicked against the tiles of the mini motel kitchen. She pulled out a beer from the fridge and popped open the cap with a quick and effortless twist. Pepper groaned eternally, knowing he was going to have to pay for that later. 

“Dante’s dead,” Pepper blurted, watching as the demon licked a droplet of beer from her red painted lips. “He and his army were defeated by Nora Grey earlier today, at dawn.” 

“Dante is in hell.” The demon cut in, raising a groomed brow at pepper, “no free trips in and out this time. But he still had a deal with you… to enchant some _objects_ for him.” She said, more as a statement than a question. 

“T-that was for the fallen angels. They were the ones that wanted the objects for the war!” Pepper blubbered. “They’re gone now. The war is over.” 

The demon’s red lips curled up into a slight smirked “No, not entirely.” With a snap of her fingers, a duffle bag appeared into the room. It levitated in midair in front of her and with a surprisingly delicate wave of her hand, the bag slowly floated towards Pepper. 

There was a moment of hesitation before he slowly unzipped the bag and looked inside. His eyes quickly flicked back up to the demoness, trying to conceal his panic.

Her smirk only grew. “The war has barely just begun.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haven't decided on if I'll be writing in anyone else point of view. Patch's, maybe... since he's my favorite character ;)

Coldwater, Maine

Present Day

Nora's POV

After falling in love with an angel, fighting as the leader of a Nephilim army, and vanishing devilcraft from the face of the earth, I never expected anything to really stand in my way ever again. At the very bottom of the list of “challenges that I’d face in my new immortal life”, getting into college was expected to be at the very bottom. 

But, here I was, struggling to write an essay for my college application. I had been stressing over this a lot more than I had realized. My laptop sat in front of me with a fresh, white document uploaded onto the screen. Slamming the laptop shut—a little harder than I originally intended—I stood up and marched my way into the kitchen. Maybe a snack would help me concentrate.

It was around ten when Patch had left the townhome to go pick up some ingredients for dinner tonight. I had woken up late, around eleven, and found his note left on the fridge. It was already two in the afternoon now and the meat that was left to thaw on the counter was starting to drip onto the floor. 

Even though Patch and I had all the time in  _ eternity _ to be with one another, waking up to find him missing from the bed had made my day start off on a bit of a sour note. He had been gone for at least three hours. How many groceries could he possibly need?

After managing to graduate high school, Vee Sky—my best friend and basically my twin in all things but physical appearance—moved to England and got married. I remained in Coldwater, Maine with my boyfriend, Patch, enjoying my much-needed gap year from school.

The last four years of my life have been amazing. Yet, I still hadn’t completely adjusted to everything. Despite having the knowledge of immortality, I still found myself getting pissy over stuff like this. Patch had been gone for most of my morning and didn’t even bother to leave me a text message. God, _ I needed him _ . I didn’t think there would be a time in my existence where I wouldn’t need him so badly.

I couldn’t help but chuckle to myself as I pushed some of my unruly curls from my face. 

_ You know, I agreed to move in with you thinking that I’d at least wake up with you next to me.  _ I called out to Patch in my mind. Even though he wasn’t here, I knew he had received my long-distance message. Over the past four years, I had gotten better at speaking to Patch through my mind. I had gotten stronger… at everything. 

When I was in charge of the Nephilim army—due to an oath that I was forced into by my biological father, Hank Millar—I didn’t have time to really adjust to being a super-powered being. But, now I wasn’t spending every day preparing for a tense battle against falling angels. I had time to learn everything about my new body and powers with the help of Patch and Vee. If only Scott could see me now...

_ I’ll have to make it up to you when I get back.  _ Patch’s familiar timbre filled my head. I could hear the smirk on his lips. Even after four years of being together, the sound of his sensual flirting sent a welcomed shiver down my spine.

I sighed to myself, unable to keep my own smirk from surfacing.  _ When, exactly, will that be? _

_Not sure,_ Patch said, his voice taking on a more casual—almost serious— tone. _The town seems to be busy today, might be another hour._

I didn’t say anything back in response. 

It was the end of the school year and summer was just beginning in Coldwater. The town was probably busy due to kids not being locked away in school. Usually, the first week of summer was always the busiest. It was when teens pounced on the opportunity to party and goof off. Another week and the summer buzz would eventually calm down a little, once kids began to get bored and tired out. 

I had experienced the ‘summer buzz’ with Vee. My mom wouldn’t let me go out on school nights, but when summer finally hit, Vee and I went as wild as we possibly could in a small town like Coldwater. 

Thinking of Vee, I reached for the smartphone in my back pocket and dialed her number. There were only three rings before I heard her voicemail.

Vee and I used to be connected by the hip. After graduation, she moved to Lancashire, England, and got married to a guy named Gavin. I didn’t know much about Gavin back then, only meeting him on his and Vee’s wedding day. But, Vee seemed happy. Too many horrible memories here. It didn’t take too long after high school for her to pack up her stuff and hall ass out of Maine. She tried to pack me up and take me with her, but I couldn’t leave my mom. My home. So, it wasn’t too rare that Vee couldn’t pick up the phone.

With that thought in mind, I wasted no more time on my college essay. I threw on a loose white camisole top and a random pair of light-colored blue jeans from the dresser Patch and I shared. Even after 4 years, my sense in style hadn’t really changed. I had matured in most aspects of my life, now that I was 19 years old and living with my boyfriend, but things were still relatively the same. 

I still stood at average height, around 5’4” ft. My hair had grown a significant amount but was still—if not more—an unruly and untamable mop of amber-tinted curls. I somehow managed to still look as youthful as I did when I was a 16 year-old-girl, naive to the existence of the supernatural and immortality. But, there was an aura of maturity that I carried. It was so strong that even I could see it when I looked at my own reflection. 

I wasn’t that same 16-year-old girl that unwittingly fell headfirst into a different, more dangerous world of archangels, fallen angels, half breeds, and devilcraft. I was now a 19-year-old Nephilim who was determined to keep growing stronger through the eternal existence that I was promised. 

I had Patch, I had Vee, I had my mom. I had won everything that I was fighting for in the end...

Yet, when I walked through the living room of the townhouse to grab my purse and keys, I had to try my hardest not to blanch at the sight of my laptop still sitting closed and untouched on the coffee table. Maybe there were just some things in my now never-ending life that I'd never be able to truly  _ "adjust" _ to.

I never had it in me to get rid of the Volkswagen that Scott had bought to be as an apology gift. But, I never really liked driving it now either. I kept it parked and untouched in the garage. The keys that I had on my keychain were to a 2012 Green Honda fit that sat outside of the townhouse building. Patch had got it for me as a gift when I had graduated. But, I much prefer riding on the back of his bike whenever I could. 

I took the scenic route towards my old home. The best way I could describe where my mom and I used to live was a drafty eighteenth-century farmhouse. At it’s best, it was a cozy, hidden log-home that sat on the outskirts of Coldwater. At its worst, it was a rusty, worn-down, possibly haunted cabin in The Middle Of Nowhere, Maine.

For me and my mother, the house had a lot of sentimental value. Even after I moved in with my boyfriend, my mom had managed to keep the house. Now that I had money, I could help pay for the building and eventually renovate it into the quaint bed-and-breakfast that my mother and father dreamed about doing at one point. 

My mother wasn’t immortal. There would be a day where I still existed and she wouldn’t. When that day came, I wanted to have a piece of her and my father that I could hold onto. I planned on fighting tooth and nail to keep the farmhouse in our name. 

I pulled up into the driveway and even in the summer, fog managed to creep it’s way out from the surrounding forests and down to the freshly cut and wracked lawn of the townhouse. 

I gave my mother a hug as I made it to the top of the farmhouse stairs. “I missed you!”

“Mom, I saw you for lunch two days ago,” I said, rolling my eyes. I couldn’t fight the small smile that tugged on my lips

“I know,” My mom said, pulling back from the hug and keeping me at arm's length, “The house is just so lonely to come back to after work now.”

A spark of guilt lit up in my chest. To this day, my mother still hadn’t moved on. Not after Hank. Nobody had ever found his body, meaning that the big mystery of “What The Hell Happened to The Richest Guy in Coldwater” still remained. I never mentioned Hank. Neither did my mother. But I could tell that his sudden disappearance still bothered her to this day. She was lonely in a way that my presence couldn’t completely remedy. That loneliness was the only thing that kept her from selling the farmhouse and being done with her old bed-and-breakfast dream. 

I had thought about moving back in and bringing Patch with me, but mother had never been a big fan of us as a couple. To this day, she didn’t know the truth of what had happened when Hank kidnapped me four years ago. It was easier to keep her in the dark. I couldn’t bring myself to tell her the truth about Hank. Not when she was she still smiled at the sound of his name. Not when thinking about him made her seem a little less lonely then average. 

Telling her how much of a monster he truly was felt more selfish than letting her keep the happy memories they had together. Or the ones she  _ thought  _ that they had together. 

Not knowing the truth meant that she kept an eye out for Patch. To this day, she still thinks that he had something to do with my 3-month long disappearance when I was 16. However, I was an adult and out of high school now, so she had to accept that he and I were together. That nothing was getting in the way of that. 

Patch and I swore our undying love to each other with a blood oath on the carnage of a nephilim vs fallen angel battlefield. There was no need for the big wedding and official titles. The patch was my lover, my partner...my soulmate. It was easier to refer to Patch as my boyfriend until I was old enough for my mother to accept that we “eloped” and that he was my husband. 

I still wore the ring that he gave me—the one we used to cut our palms and swear our everlasting love to each other— to this day on my ring finger. 

I walked into the threshold of the house and stopped in my tracks. The house looked like it had been torn apart. Before I had time to get a good look around, my mom pushed past me and into the kitchen. 

“Sorry baby, I should have warned you.” She said. “Spring Cleaning!” 

I stepped over a couple of dusty boxes that sat in the middle of the floor in the path towards the kitchen. “It’s summer now.” 

My mother wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. “Beginning of Summer Cleaning, then!”

I took a deep breath in, trying not to let out an exasperated sigh. “Well, if I knew you were cleaning today, I would have waited a couple of hours to come to visit.” I said under my breath. I wiped my hand across one of the boxes, revealing the words label on it with a black sharpie. 

_**"Harrison's Files"** _

What made her decide to go through dad's stuff? I clapped my dirty hands, attempting to get rid of some of the dust that covered my palms. How long had this been filed away?

“Mom?” I called out, following my mother’s trail into the kitchen. I found her at the sink, washing some old china plates that I hadn’t seen since I was a kid. My dad used to always want to use their wedding china on holidays and special occasions. After he was murdered, my mother didn't even bother to unpack them. 

“What's going on?”

“I told you, Spring— well, Beginning of Summer Cleaning!” 

“Yeah, I get that,” I crossed my arms, slowly wondering closer into the kitchen. I stopped at the counter next to her, “But why now? What’s the deal with all of dad’s stuff?”

My mother quickly shut off the faucet with a huff before pushing me aside to get to the towel rack. “Nothing’s the matter. I needed to clean out his stuff anyways. It’s been five years. You’re a big girl and out of the house now so I thought it was time to finally move on.” 

“Finally move on?” The sudden attitude from my mom gave me whiplash. “So you’re just throwing out his stuff? Just like that?” 

“No, not ‘Just like that’ Nora. Like I just said… It’s been 5 years. Your dad is gone… Hank is gone—” 

I leveled my hands to my shoulders, leaning back from the counter. From her. From the name she had just spoken “Woah, wait a second. This is about Hank? What does any of  _ this—“  _ A gave a flippant wave towards the stacks of my dad’s dusty boxes laying on the floor “Have to do with Hank Millar?”

“I just want to move on,” my mom said with a shaky tone. She leaned against the sink with both hands, looking straight down into the drain. Like she would break if she left her eyes wandering anywhere else. If her eyes wandered towards mine. “Hank’s gone and I should’ve known. It’s been 4 years and I wanna move on.”

I was shocked. A few minutes ago, she was smiling ear to ear. But, maybe it was to keep me from seeing how she was actually feeling. And now she was trying her best no to crumble to the floor in tears at the thought of Hank. Four the past four years, his mind-games that he played with her had held up strong. So why did they suddenly give way now?

I reached out to place a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly snapped back, trying to wipe any evidence of tears from her cheek. “Mom, I don’t understand—” 

“Haven’t you heard?” She said in a raw voice, her eyes turning redder by the second. She took a couple of deep breaths before finally explaining. “Hank is officially dead. His body was found washed up on the shore late last night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope chapter 1 was enjoyable and chapter 2 will be out soon :)


End file.
